1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of charging an electronic device by using a quick charging technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. In particular, the development and distribution of portable electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs has been expanded.
A user may desire to carry a portable electronic device, and thus, the portable electronic device uses a battery, which is embedded in the portable electronic device and may be removable, as a power supply source. Since the battery capacity is limited, if the remaining battery capacity of the portable electronic device is insufficient, a user needs to charge the battery by using a charging device.
Various charging technologies have been developed to reduce battery charging time. To charge the portable electronic device, one of the charging technologies exchanges information about charging between the portable electronic device and the charging device and performs charging by using a specific voltage/current.
The various charging technologies may be applied to different protocols of signals for information exchange, and thus, the conventional charging technology needs to be changed to apply new charging technology.